


Wild Love

by Pretence101



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2x02 continuation, F/F, First Time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretence101/pseuds/Pretence101
Summary: "I'm a big girl. I know what I want.” Waverly wets her lips, “I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. You probably have...expectations."





	Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

> So many thoughts after 2x02. And this was the one that kept bugging me until I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy!

One afternoon when Waverly Earp was in third grade, she sat inside the tunnel of the old playground with Jasper Dixon, who's brother had told him about it a very stupid game. She didn't really want to be there, (there was a biting cold wind that was going in the wrong direction to be obstructed by the cracked plastic), but Jasper didn't have many friends, and Waverly felt everyone was at least due a kindness.

The game itself was very simple; you had to breath in and out really fast, until you worked up an 'out of body' sensation. Whoever lasted the longest got to choose a dare for the other person. The game ended abruptly however when Jasper tipped backwards out of the tunnel and whacked his head against the wooden platform. Waverly had to quickly scramble out the other side and fetch his mum from across the street.

While it's unfortunate that specific memory is attached to this feeling, Waverly doesn't have much time to get annoyed over it.

She's more focused on the gorgeous, underwear clad police officer pressed intimately against her, kissing bruises into her throat. Nicole's fingers skim across Waverly's ribs, her breasts, achingly slow.

“Waverly?”

“Yeah?” It's breathless, dismissive, an automatic answer rather than a purposeful one. Waverley tries to continue with the deliciously wonderful make out session, but Nicole moves a hand to stroke her cheek.

“I feel like you're going to pass out,” Nicole whispers. “Your hearts racing.”

Shit. Admittedly, the dizziness is getting hard to ignore, together with her erratic and wild heartbeat, thumping behind her ears. She had just been hoping Nicole wouldn't pick up on it.

“It's probably just trying to escape before it explodes.” Waverly says it as a light-hearted joke, but Nicole pulls back instantly.

“We don't have...”

“Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'm a big girl. I know what I want.” Waverly wets her lips, “I'm just nervous. I've never done _this_ before. You probably have...expectations.” She runs her nails down Nicole's side, for something to do. The way Nicole twitches eases some of the nerves.

“You could also have expectations.”

“Yeah, they're not very high.”

Champ was sweet, but he was too self absorbed to ever be deemed considerate. He was pretty okay at fucking, it's just that's _all_ he was good at. Foreplay would only ever last five minutes before Champ got distracted.

Nicole chuckles at Waverly's comment and slides her hand between Waverly and the bed, hesitating slightly. Waverly nods, an unspoken answer to an unspoken question. Nicole makes quick work of discarding Waverly's bra.

“God you're beautiful.”

Nicole strokes her thumb over a nipple, watching Waverley's face as her eyes flutter, breath hitches. Nicole leans down to lavish both breasts with attention and Waverly can't ever remember feeling this way.

Nicole slides down to nip along Waverly's stomach; planting kisses lower and lower.

Against her best efforts, Waverly begins to tense, the built anticipation wavering to the bully of anxiety coiling up her spine.

This particular activity hadn't been a common occurrence with Champ. A minute or so in, he would get frustrated with the angle, complain she was taking to long, that it was a pointless waste of time when they had 'many other, better ways to have fun'. Waverly eventually stopped asking: learning to fake it quickly on the rare occasion Champ would 'treat her'.

Nicole senses Waverly's unease, turning her name into a question for the second time that night.

Waverly's confused as to what her real issue is, and she debates not saying anything at all if the words won't come out right. But her self confidence, or rather current lack of, wins out. “Are...are you sure?”

“Unless you don't want me to?”

Waverly shakes her head. “No, I, um, I do want you to, I'm just worried – I just...” Nicole draws calming circles into her hipbone while she waits for Waverly to collect her thoughts.

She's so damned patient.

Waverly takes a deep breath.

“I'm just worried that I'll take too long to, uh, _you know_ , and you'll get bored or annoyed or –”

Nicole moves swiftly and silences her with a drawn out kiss. She pulls back slightly so their foreheads are touching.

“You'll take as long as you want, okay?” Nicole smiles, brilliantly, and Waverly flushes crimson.

Nicole plants a small, quick kiss under Waverly's ear, before flicking her tongue to trace the shell. Waverly digs her nails painfully into Nicole's shoulders; jerking instinctively with the burst of electricity.

“Besides, I'm gonna enjoy this. Trust me.”

Waverly almost comes right then and there.

“We just need a change of position first.”

Without warning, Nicole grips Waverly's waist and drags her down the bed to the corner edge. Waverly laughs breathlessly, pulling Nicole close for a leisurely kiss.

Nicole slowly drags Waverly's underwear down until Waverly is completely exposed beneath her.

“So, so beautiful.'

Waverly props herself up on her elbows, eyes locking onto Nicole's, heat pooling south at the way they captivate her; seductive and dark with a wicked hunger. Nicole starts by kissing up her girlfriends inner thigh, enjoying the way Waverly squirms the closer she gets to her centre. Once there, Nicole tastes her with one lazy, upward lick.

“ _Fuck_.”

As Nicole continues with quick, teasing licks against her clit, Waverly considers what a sight she must be. Legs propped over Nicole's shoulders, fingers clutching the sheets, hair a tangled mess, writhing and begging for more.

If Wynonna was to interrupt them now.

“ _Oh God. Nicole please..._ ”

With only her previous experience as a basis, Waverly is actually surprised at how quickly she reaches the edge. She comes loudly, her head buzzing and her body filled with a beautiful fire. Nicole however, doesn't give her a moment to come down, instead slipping two fingers inside, curling and stroking in a faster, more defined tandem rhythm with her tongue.

The second time comes quickly and hard, and Waverly is certain she's ascended to another realm, white light spotting behind her eyelids. Nicole gently climbs back up towards Waverly, nudging her into a clumsy, open-mouth kiss. Waverly marvels at how sexy she finds the taste of herself on Nicole's lips and tongue.

Nicole pulls back and gives a sly grin.

“Told you I'd enjoy it.”


End file.
